PsiWiki:Chat/Logs/19 July 2014
12:11 <608673> coolio 12:11 ^_^ 12:13 <608673> nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 12:14 jamiee 12:14 spam warning 12:14 <3 12:15 <608673> thank you 12:15 <608673> lol 12:15 -hugs- 12:15 <608673> (hugs) 12:16 <608673> yay 12:16 <608673> i got promoted to a chatmod on a wiki 12:16 <608673> woo! 12:16 Sweet, congradulation 12:17 XD 12:17 congradulations 12:17 ....still spelled wrong -_- 12:17 congratulations 12:17 spelled it right for both of us 12:17 Thank you xD 12:17 <608673> cheers 12:18 <608673> this will be a good test too 12:18 <608673> everyone said id make a shit mod 12:18 nah 12:18 Prove 'em wrong 12:18 People said that about me becoming an admin here ._. 12:18 Kind of hurt my pride actually XD 12:19 <608673> * 608673 appreciates the kindness 12:19 ....kinda true too 12:19 <3 12:19 Not what other people say .-. 12:19 ...that's what you think ^_^ 12:20 mm...he's gunna be here soon 12:20 ...better not take me to some cheap ass fast-food restaurant -_- 12:20 Swear to god, the only reason i haven't left the staff yet is because occasionally someone says "Oh your one of the best admins on the wiki in my opinion" 12:20 <608673> your a great admin kile 12:20 See! Like that ! ^ 12:20 :3 12:20 mm....hmm.... 12:20 <608673> we have had our ups and downs over the months here 12:21 Well you are a good admin, so. 12:21 anywayysss ima goo 12:21 Well im leaving soon one way or another .-. 12:21 <608673> lol some of the fights we had here kile 12:21 bye kile 12:21 Ill aim to stay one the site untill august 29th. 12:21 dont ...die >:D jk XD 12:21 ._.' 12:21 Bye 12:21 <608673> bye 12:21 <608673> (wave) 12:21 We've actually had a lot of fights over simple stuff o.o 12:22 <608673> yes we have 12:22 <608673> half the time we were fighting i didnt know what it was about 12:22 <608673> but then again when i first joined i wasnt the nicest person here :( 12:23 nah, you were still pretty cool 12:24 <608673> lol i butted heads with all the staff pretty much for no reason most of the time 12:24 all of us too xD 12:24 Buuuuut a good portion of that was our fault . 12:25 I.. dont know if I did much of things like that.. .-. 12:25 <608673> how so 12:25 I actually behaved like a chatmod (occasionally) when i first joined. 12:26 But that was actually because when i saw the site, i took a good look at it and i said "I'm going to be an administrator here" 12:26 lol 12:26 And lookie you are 12:26 And im tired of it XD 12:26 <608673> lol 12:27 I mean i wont lie, im not leaving cause i dont like the position or anything, i could care less. 12:27 I'm tired of people constantly being at eachothers throats and just breaking the rules right infront of us . 12:27 <608673> lol 12:27 <608673> yes i was one for that too 12:27 <608673> sorry XD 12:27 xD 12:27 that happens no matter where you go kile 12:27 I mean even Oka has gotten on the staff. 12:28 <608673> lol 12:28 well he's trying to behave so 12:28 and let me tell you, i found some logs where he was less than polite with me from when i first joined . 12:28 I know hes trying but... 12:28 I just kind of obsess over how the staff looks from someone elses point of view. 12:29 Im aware. 12:29 <608673> if you want me to be 100% honest 12:29 <608673> the staff is good save one thing 12:29 I mean if a new member joins the site and gets on the chat, the LAST thing i want them to see is a chat mod cursing and making lewd references 12:29 Whats the one thing ? .-. 12:29 <608673> i think a big mistake was made demoting horsy she was a good admin (But hey thats just my opinion) 12:30 From what Ive heard, she never shared anything between administrators. :/ 12:30 She was actually demoted because she wouldnt work with us . 12:30 <608673> like i said its was my opinion dont shoot me XD 12:30 she either would ignore us and reply in three days, tell us to go away that shes busy or say whatever 12:30 Which, tbh